Akashi's Detective Agency
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CASE 1 PART 1 UPDATED! Selamat datang di kantor agensi detektif Akashi. Melayani konsultasi dan penyelidikan berbagai jenis kasus. Dari yang waras hingga sarap. AU! Agen Detektif. Warning : Absurd, OOC, Genre Nanonano, deskripsi amburadul, dan humor gagal. CASE 1 : THE POLICE'S PART 1. A/N : INI ANCUR, CRACK ABIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Summary** : Selamat datang di kantor agensi detektif Akashi. Melayani konsultasi dan penyelidikan berbagai jenis kasus. Dari yang waras hingga sarap. AU!Detective. Absurd dan OOC.

**Genre** : Mystery(?), Detective, Crime(?), Friendship, Humor

**Warning** : OOC sangat, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya, humor gagal, absurd setingkat langit ke tujuh.

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

.

**Akashi's Detective Agency**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

**Case 0 : Introduction**

**.**

**.**

_Akashi's Detective Agency._

Terkenal sebagai kantor agensi detektif terbaik, tajam dan terpercaya dalam menangani berbagai macam kasus mudah hingga rumit. Dianggotai oleh lima pemuda tampan dan diketuai oleh satu pemuda yang mengaku paling tampan diantara yang tampan. Mereka adalah mantan siswa-siswa dari sekolah private Teikou; yang terkenal akan klub basketnya—agak tidak nyambung memang. Untuk lebih jelas mengenal mereka, maka dari itu, mari bahas satu per satu para agen detektif dari _Akashi's Detective Agency_. _Camera roll, Action!_

Pertama; Perkenalkan, agen Kuroko Tetsuya. Nomor registrasi 0015. Dijuluki sebagai _Shadow Agent_. Ciri-ciri agen tersebut adalah memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda, iris mata juga warna biru muda, suka memakai _lipstick_ berwarna biru muda—maaf salah, itu Ibunya Kuroko—biasa memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dilengkapi jas berwarna biru muda, celana bahan panjang berwarna biru muda—kadang hitam—ditambah sabuk biru muda agar celananya tidak melorot ketika beraksi—maklum, agen tersebut jarang makan, tubuhnya kurus tak bertulang, eh?! Hanya _prefer_ meminum minuman kesukaannya—dan tak lupa _boxer_ berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit motif polkadot dan bertuliskan _I love Vanilla Milkshake_ di bagian bokongnya—ups, itu hobi pribadi, tolong dirahasikan. Dikenal sebagai agen terpercaya karena sudah diuji coba oleh salah satu universitas terkenal. Diyakini memiliki kemampuan menyelinap kemanapun dan dimanapun tanpa diketahui. Memiliki wajah datar seperti papan talenan dan minim ekspresi—katanya untuk menghemat biaya, entah apa maksudnya. Memiliki _catch phrase_ "_I love Vanilla Milkshake_" yang sama persis dengan cetakan di _boxer_ miliknya. Sudah ditugasi ke dalam kota maupun ke luar kota dan juga ke luar negeri. Konon katanya, jika ada kasus di luar negeri ataupun tempat yang jauh, selalu agen Kuroko lah yang ditugaskan. Karena apa? Karena agen Kuroko sulit disadari keberadaannya dan juga kemampuannya untuk menyelinap sembarangan tanpa diketahui. Oleh karena itu, dimanfaatkanlah agen Kuroko _lagi-lagi_ untuk menghemat biaya perjalanan seperti tiket pesawat, tiket bus, paspor, perijinan dan lain sebagainya untuk kasus yang berlokasi sangat jauh. Jadi, inilah agen Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selanjutnya,

Kedua; Perkenalkan, agen Kise Ryouta. Nomor registrasi 008. Dijuluki sebagai _Perfect Copier Agent_. Ciri-ciri agen tersebut adalah memiliki rambut _blonde_ disempurnakan dengan iris mata keemasaan. Biasa memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dilengkapi jas berwarna biru muda, celana bahan panjang berwarna biru muda—kadang hitam—ditambah sabuk biru muda—STOP! Kenapa ciri-cirinya mirip dengan agen Kuroko Tetsuya? Belakangan diketahui bahwa agen Kise Ryouta memiliki obsesi mengerikan terhadap agen bayangan itu, sehingga ia berusaha meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh agen bersangkutan—maklum, ia seorang _Perfect Copier_. Perbedaannya adalah _boxer-_nya berwarna kuning bermotif lubang-lubang _sponge_ bertuliskan _'Kurokocchi'_ di bagian bokongnya—ups, itu juga hobi pribadi, mau disebar ke seluruh dunia juga tak apa-apa. Tetapi, kadang, agen Kise bisa berpakaian lebih modis diantara agen lainnya disebabkan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model. Pekerjaannya sebagai model dimanfaatkan sebagai ajang pamer wajahnya yang tampan tapi cantik—bagaimana coba?—dan juga tubuhnya yang atletis. Tak hanya itu, kadang juga dimanfaatkan untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari wartawan dan orang terkenal yang sering berkeliaran di dekatnya. Terkenal dengan kemampuannya meniru tanpa celah sedikitpun—ingat, meniru dalam hal apapun. Dan, memiliki usaha sampingan jasa fotokopi. _Catch phrase_ andalannya adalah "_Shalala Goes On, Kurokocchi~!_" ditambah aksen bicara '_-ssu_' diakhir kalimat. Inilah, agen Kise Ryouta.

Lalu,

Ketiga; Perkenalkan, agen Midorima Shitarou. Nomor registrasi 007. Dijuluki _Shooter Agent_. Ciri-ciri agen tersebut adalah memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan manik mata _emerald_ yang dibingkai kacamata modern ber_-frame_ warna hijau. Dikenal karena kemampuannya menembak sasaran secara akurat, mulai dari menebak musuh menggunakan pistol, senapan, ketapel bahkan karet gelang. Keakuratan tembakan yang dimilikinya diperoleh dari sering berlatih mengikuti gerakan menembak dari salah satu tokoh terkenal bernomor agen 007 dari film tersukses _Mission Un-Impossible_—ups, ini juga masalah pribadi, mohon dirahasiakan sebab yang bersangkutan tidak mau memberitahu metode latihan _diam-diam_-nya ini dikarenakan ke-_tsundere_-annya. Sering membawa barang-barang aneh yang diyakininya sebagai pengurang sial dan penambahan keberuntungan yang diinformasikan oleh acara ramalan pagi Oha-Asa yang biasa dipanteng agen Midorima setiap hari. Mengaku memiliki kemampuan meramal setaraf dukun beranak yang didasari atas metode meramal Oha-Asa. _Catch phrase_ utamanya adalah '_Oha-Asa ni Kimatteru darou?*_' dan gaya bicara dengan suffix '_–nanodayo_'. Inilah, agen Midorima Shitarou.

_Next_,

Keempat; Perkenalkan, agen Aomine Daiki. Nomor registrasi 006. Dijuluki _The Most Dim Light Agent_. Ciri-ciri agen tersebut adalah memiliki rambut biru dongker dan iris mata _dark blue shappire_ dipertegas dengan kulit hitam eksotis. Diantara semua agen di _Akashi's Detective Agency_, agen Aomine lah yang memiliki kulit paling hitam dan akhir-akhir ini kulitnya semakin terlihat menggelap. Terungkap kenyataan, pertambahan intensitas kegelapan kulitnya disebabkan karena kasus yang ditanganinya beberapa bulan lalu. Kasus dimana terdapat ledakan terjadi di saat ia menyelidiki kasusnya lebih lanjut. Di saat itu, ada seorang anak korban penculikan terjebak dalam sebuah gedung yang disantroni agen Aomine. Karena merasa sebagai agen berhati mulia, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung—errrgh?; ia harus menolong anak itu. Dengan ketahanan tubuhnya yang melebihi manusia super, agen Aomine menerjang masuk gedung tanpa mengetahui ada jebakan _batman_ di pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kapak besar melayang entah darimana tetapi berhasil dilewatinya dengan mudah. Tak lama sebuah palu besar, batu kali, air keras, sendok, garpu, bantal, guling—eh?—lalu, figure Mai-chan edisi terbatas—tanpa ragu dikantongi olehnya—kemudian jarum akupuntur, paku dan benda tajam lainnya datang menghujam dari berbagai arah. Sekali lagi, dengan kecepatan dan kelenturan fisiknya dalam bergerak membuatnya dengan mudah menghindar tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Hingga akhirnya, kedua bola matanya menangkap seonggok buku di tengah ruangan; yaitu, sebuah majalah edisi terbaru khusus _Gravure Idol_ : Horikita Mai. Tanpa pikir panjang, agen Aomine mengambil majalah itu dan—_sraaaak_—tubuhnya dihujani serbuk hitam dari atap lalu sedetik kemudian—_duar, ptass, ptass, ssrrt, dor_—serbuk yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya meletus beruntun membuat agen Aomine berteriak—_aw, aw, aw, aw_—untung saja bukan—_ah, ah, ah, ah_—setelah diselidik ternyata serbuk tersebut adalah serbuk mercon. Setelahnya, dengan pakaian lusuh, compang camping, bolong sana sini dan tak lupa kulit yang menggosong, agen Aomine si pemberani berhasil menyelamatkan anak korban penculikan meskipun sempat diteriaki "_Ada om-om pedo mesum redup!_" oleh anak itu. Begitulah sejarahnya. Ia terkenal sebagai partner _duo light-shadow_ bersama dengan agen Kuroko Tetsuya. _Catch phrase_ menyebalkannya adalah '_Ore no kateru no wa Ore dake da_!**' yang diucapkan sembari mengupil. Dan, inilah agen Aomine Daiki.

Kemudian,

Kelima; Perkenalkan, agen Murasakibara Atsushi. Nomor registrasi 005. Dijuluki sebagai _Violet Monster Agent_. Ciri-ciri agen tersebut adalah memiliki rambut panjang sebahu berwarna ungu dilengkapi tatapan mata malas beriris _light violet_. Dikaruniai tubuh paling besar dan tinggi diantara agen-agen lain. Oleh karena itu, ia disebut sebagai _monster_-nya para agen. Tenaga dan ketahanan tubuhnya melebihi agen Aomine bahkan terlalu berlebihan seperti seorang monster. Oleh karena itu, agen Murasakibara selalu dijadikan tameng saat musuh menyerang. Dijamin hanya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan, gerakan tarikan dan _focus power mode_ _activated_ 0,000005% sudah bisa membuatnya dengan mudah melumpuhkan target yaitu sebungkus camilan favoritnya; _Umaiubo_. Agen yang paling merepotkan saat diajak bekerja sama untuk menyamar, menguntit ataupun menyelidik karena ia selalu membawa kudapan kemana-mana dan meninggalkan jejak sembarang di tempat terakhirnya makan. Sering menangani kasus yang berhubungan dengan aneka ragam kuliner, seperti meneliti rasa dan kualitas makanan di dalam sebuah restoran yang akan disewa oleh seorang perdana menteri Jepang—meskipun sesungguhnya agen ungu itu hanya mendatangi dan melahap habis semua menu yang ditawarkan lalu kemudian berkata "Semua enak", kenyataannya makanan itu enak ataupun tidak ia tidak perduli—yang penting makan—ditambah dengan lubang hitam diperutnya yang bisa menyedot segala benda meski racun sekalipun. _Catch phrase_ mengenyangkannya adalah "_Apapun dimanapun mau bagaimanapun yang penting aku makan_". Inilah dia, agen Murasakibara Atsushi.

Untuk yang terakhir,

Keenam; Perkenalkan, agen Akashi Seijuuro. Nomor registrasi 004. Dijuluki sebagai _The Emperor Agent_. Ciri-ciri agen tersebut adalah memiliki rambut merah membara yang sepaket dengan tatapan tajam mata beriris _scarlet-gold_. Agen Akashi adalah dalang dari semua masalah, dimulai dari membuat _Akashi's Detective Agency_ sehingga membuat rekan-rekannya (dengan terpaksa) menjadi agen detektif di kantor tersebut sampai menugaskan mereka dalam berbagai macam kasus merepotkan sedangkan dirinya sendiri malah asyik santai-santai di kantor. Ya, lebih tepatnya, _job desk_ yang biasa dilakukan agen pemilik sekaligus pemimpin itu adalah datang ke kantor, duduk dan menggelar papan Shogi—diketahui, agen emperor itu sangat terobsesi menjadi pemain Shogi professional; kalau begitu kenapa tidak membuat Agensi pelatihan Shogi? Terserah padanya saja. Setelah itu, jika ada bunyi—_kriiing_—ia akan mengangkatnya dan berkata—_"Ya. Ya. Jadi begitu? Kasus diterima. Bayarannya? Harus setimpal kalau tidak kepalamu tidak akan selamat._"—entahlah, menurutnya itu adalah cara terbaik bernegosiasi. Setelahnya, agen Akashi akan kembali fokus pada papan Shogi seraya menyahut—"_Angels! Berkumpul!_"—dan akan dibalas oleh agen Aomine begini—_"Kau bukan Charlie, Akashi. Lagipula kita laki-laki, jangan panggil Angels!"_ dan sebuah erlingan tajam menusuk agen paling redup disertai lemparan benda tajam—yang diduga peliharaan agen Akashi, yaitu sebuah gunting yang diberinama '_Hasami-chan_***' oleh pemiliknya—kemudian, tugas pun dibagikan. Jika dipikir, pekerjaan utama agen Akashi adalah datang ke kantor, duduk, main shogi, mengangkat telepon, menerima konsultasi dan komplain—tunggu dulu, dia agen detektif atau resepsionis & _costumer care_?!—lalu kemudian memberi perintah. Meskipun begitu, kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia adalah agen terelit diantara semuanya. Dalam bertugas, ia hanya akan memberikan instruksi sembari main Shogi di kantor. Agen Akashi memiliki kemampuan otak melebih orang biasa dan pembangun strategi terbaik sehingga ia hanya akan turun langsung menangani kasus besar yang terlalu rumit, seperti salah satu kasus rumit yang tidak satupun agen bimbingannya bisa menyelesaikan; yaitu, kasus menurunkan anak kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon—jangan salah, kliennya mau membayar mahal jadi agen Akashi menerima kasus tersebut. Tersangka (baca : kucing) bersikeras tidak mau turun dan mengancam akan bunuh diri—tunggu dulu, ini aneh—jika tersangka tidak segera dicarikan pasangan. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuk kucing itu, hingga akhirnya agen Akashi beraksi dan mengancam balik kucing tersebut untuk segera turun kalau tidak '_Hasami-chan_' siap menggunduli buntalan bulu itu. Dan, masalah terselesaikan. Tersangka kembali pada kliennya dalam keadaan selamat namun setengah telanjang (baca : setengah gundul), Sang kliennya pun cengo seketika lalu jumlah saldo rekening bertambah. _Catch phrase_ tak terbantahkannya adalah "_I'm absolutely always right_" atau "_My orders are absolute, Angels!_". Inilah agen kesatria, agen Akashi Seijuuro.

Berenam, mereka dijuluki _Generation of Miracles Agents._

Berenam, mereka membuat kerusuhan.

Berenam, mereka menyelesaikan kasus bahu membahu demi kebutuhan klien—jujur, motif aslinya adalah demi uang.

_Akashi's Detective Agency._

Melayani penanganan dan penyelidikan segala macam _problem_ dari kasus yang mudah sampai rumit maupun yang waras sampai yang tidak waras, dimana membutuhkan kemampuan khusus dengan imbalan pantas kalau tidak kepalamu melayang.

Tertarik?

Punya masalah kasus yang serius?

Datanglah ke _Akashi's Detective Agency._

Ingin nyawamu selamat?

Ketika pintu itu dibuka maka siapkan dirimu dengan banyak uang. Kalau tidak—sekali lagi—nyawa yang diharapkan selamat itu justru akan terancam.

"_Yokosou, Akashi's Detective Agency e****._ Kami siap melayani anda."

Harap abaikan kata-kata ala _Host Club_ diatas.

.

.

.

_Case 0 completed._

_We arrive to the next case. _

_Case 1._

_The case 1 has been approved. The Agents ready for help you._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Kamus :**

***Udah pasti Oha-Asa, kan?**

****Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri.**

*****Hasami-chan=Gunting-chan.**

******Selamat datang di ****_Akashi's Detective Agency_****.**

**A/N :**

**Hai, semuanya. Maaf, bukannya nerusin fic yang kalian minta, gue malah publish yg baru. Sebenarnya, gue cm niat mau bikin Birthday Present buat Babang Akashi tapi gak muncul2 ide dan akhirnya ide nista ini yg nyundul gue. Buahahaha! Jadi, sekaligus meramaikan ultah Akashi, gue membuat deskripsi Akashi lumayan panjang. Kasian jg si Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dapet deskripsi dikit ya. Maap ye. Anggep aja fic ini buat ultah Akashi! My beb, happy birthday! Sini daku ketekin(?).**

**Fic ini rencananya akan menyajikan kasus2 absurd sih dengan kekonyolan kisedai didalamnya. Kasusnya jg akan diwarnai oleh chara2 lain di kurobasu. Mudah2an gak fail ya humornya. Meskipun ini chapter ancur gile. Garing yak? Sori. Jika ada dr kalian yg ingin masalahnya diselesaikan oleh Akashi's detective agency jg boleh nanti dimasukin sbg Xreader case dgn nama kalian terpampang di dlmnya, ttp hanya kasus ttn yg bs diterima krn imajinasi gue yg terbatas.**

**Sip, gue akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian meninggalkan jejak sekiranya berupa fave, follow dan review. Gue minta maaf krn tidak bs memuaskan anda semua. Unt fic I'm Yours akan diupdate setelah ini, msh dlm proses. Untuk fic gue yg lain yg lama terabaikan jg akan diupdate sesegera mgkn disaat libur natal dan thn baru nanti. Semoga gue tidak PHP. Ahahah! See you next time! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Warning** : OOC sangat, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya, humor gagal, absurd setingkat langit ke tujuh.

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

.

**Akashi's Detective Agency**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

**Case 1 : The Police's (Part 1)**

**.**

**.**

Rambut _Violet_-nya bergoyang naik turun di setiap langkahnya. Kakinya melangkah di sepanjang jalan trotoar. Membuat orang-orang yang dilewatinya mengalami gempa lokal secara tiba-tiba. _Debum debum_—begitu kira-kira bunyinya dan—_DOR!_ Hatiku kacau. Bahu dari tubuhnya yang besar seperti monster itu bergerak maju mundur. Tangan-tangannya menggenggam plastik ukuran jumbo berisi makanan ringan. Mulutnya terus mengunyah menimbulkan suara—_kraus Kraus grauk grauk krenyes krenyes_—ditemani berpasang mata keheranan dengan volume yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu.

Ia tiba di kawasan pertokoan. Melewati beberapa toko-toko dengan berbagai macam barang yang dijual. Hampir saja kakinya berhenti melangkah saat melihat toko kue yang menyeruakkan bau manis gula ketika pintu berlonceng itu dibuka. Air liurnya sempat tidak tertahan. Otaknya mengingatkan tujuan utamanya. Takut dengan terror bergunting yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak segera pergi, ia kembali berjalan. Menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang sepi. Beberapa kali ia harus menunduk karena tinggi badannya yang ekstrim. Kepalanya menoleh waspada ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang, ke atas bahkan ke bawah. Kenapa ia bersikap hati-hati begitu? Sikapnya terlalu waspada! Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bertulikan '_Toilet Umum_'. Bagaimana bisa ada '_Toilet Umum_' di dalam gang yang sempit? Tidak ada yang tau jawabannya.

Tempat yang mencurigakan ya. Atau, mungkin tempat ini adalah pintu masuk ke suatu tempat? Tempat rahasia yang tidak boleh di ketahui orang. Misalnya, tempat rahasia perkumpulan organisasi rahasia yang bekerja mengungkapkan misteri penuh rahasia dibalik rahasia dari rahasia yang paling rahasia. Seperti yang ada di film-film. Mungkin begitu.

Ia membuka pintu tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, sinaran cahaya tidak dikenal menyilaukan pandangan sorot manik _Light Violet_-nya. Segera, tangannya yang besar menutupi sebelah matanya yang mendapat cahaya berlebihan. Cahaya itu mulai sirna perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Siluet manusia mulai tertangkap pandangannya—seorang pria? dengan _background_ cahaya putih dan memegang sesuatu di tangannya! Jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan… Postur tubuhnya berubah menjadi pose bertahan. Ia harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk!

"Ah, _Sumimmasen_. Toiletnya sedang rusak. Kalau mau, pergi ke toilet di seberang toko elektronik saja."

Begitu, kata pria itu. Ia memakai seragam biru bertuliskan '_Petugas Toilet_' di bagian punggungnya dan ia memegang gagang pel yang basah. Lantai keramik yang ditapaknya tampak basah karena air mengucur deras dari bagian dalam ruangan sempit itu. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang bocor.

EH?

Ternyata benar-benar toilet umum. Bukan pintu masuk ke _basement_ rahasia.

"Cih. Padahal aku kebelet pipis," keluh pemuda raksasa itu.

Mari lupakan keluhan yang tertera di atas.

Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan ditemani lambaian tangan Sang Petugas Toilet.

Setelah selesai melakukan kewajibannya didalam '_Toilet Umum_' dekat toko elektronik di seberang jalan, pemuda itu kembali pada tujuan utamanya—pergi ke tempatnya bernaung bersama teman-teman tercinta. Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, meskipun kenyataannya yang terjadi adalah ia hanya takut teman tercintanya akan mengamuk jika ia berlama-lama di luar.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, menyusuri kawasan toko dan berbelok di akhir kawasan. Terus berjalan dan berjalan sembari menyapa para ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip. Kadang, ia juga menyapa para petugas _security_ yang nongkrong di bagian depan. Ia melewati sebuah taman yang dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang berlarian; bermain kejar-kejaran bahkan lempar-lemparan sandal mereka. Stop! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah pemuda raksasa ini ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat rahasia? Kenapa banyak ibu-ibu, anak-anak bahkan petugas _security_?

Mari tilik lebih teliti.

Jalan yang dilewatinya tidak terlalu besar. Banyak rumah-rumah berjejer sepanjang jalan. Dan, di depan salah satu rumah berkumpullah ibu-ibu penggosip. Anak-anak bermain dan berlarian. Saat melewati gerbang ia menyapa para petugas _security_ yang sedang bertugas. Saat kepalanya menengadah, kedua maniknya menangkap papan besar bertuliskan '_Kawasan Kompleks Perumahan Sehat_; _Bebas dari Kendaraan Bermotor_' dan di bagian pinggirnya ada foto seseorang tak dikenal tengah berpose apik dengan jempol terangkat dilengkapi gigi berkilau. _Seperti iklan pasta gigi_—komentarnya dalam hati.

Ia berhenti tepat tak jauh dari sebuah taman—lebih tepatnya lagi, di depan sebuah rumah megah yang dikelilingi pagar besi menjulang tinggi. Jika dilihat, rumah itu berbeda sendiri—terlihat sangat megah, besar, dan mengerikan—berbeda dengan rumah di sekelilingnya yang serupa dengan rumah minimalis berukuran kecil yang hanya cukup untuk kamar suami-istri yang sedang cekcok sehingga diharuskan berpisah ranjang dengan maksimal tiga orang anak hasil pernikahan mereka. Kalau dipikir lagi, rumah itu **_terlalu menarik_** perhatian.

Di bagian pagar, terdapat papan putih berukuran _terlalu_ besar—bahkan berkilat-kilat—bertuliskan '_Akashi's Detective Agency'._ _Untung saja Akachin tidak ikut berpose iklan pasta gigi seperti papan reklame di depan kompleks_—pikirnya saat itu.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan melewati taman rumah tersebut yang dipenuhi berbagai macam tanaman indah. Sampailah ia di depan pintu. Dirogohnya kantung celana untuk mencari kunci cadangan rumah itu. Kuncinya ketemu dan dibukalah pintu itu. Tubuhnya condong ke dalam dan melangkah masuk. Sebelum sempat menutup pintu, ia merapikan papan kecil yang digantung di depan pintu bertuliskan '_Awas Ada Gunting Galak!_' karena posisinya agak miring.

Sepi—ketika ia masuk ke dalam.

Isi rumah itu sangat beragam. Barang-barang aneh terpasang di sepanjang dinding yang dilewatinya—lukisan benda tajam, lukisan seorang peramal terkenal, lukisan narsis seseorang berambut pirang, lukisan wanita seksi, lukisan sebuah botol plastik minuman rasa Vanilla, dan lukisan yang paling ia suka; _Umaiubo_. Tetapi, diantara semua itu, ada hal yang paling ia suka yaitu sebuah potret foto dari enam pemuda berambut warna-warni dengan pose narsis masing-masing dalam satu bingkai.

Ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar raksasa yang dihiasi ukiran kayu berbentuk naga dan burung rajawali. Suara plastik yang teremas mengisi ruangan saat ia berusaha membuka pintu besar itu menggunakan kedua tangan. Dorong dan, pintu itu terbuka.

Ruangan itu besar, dan megah. Atapnya tinggi dan digantungi lampu besar ala kerajaan. Jendela-jendelanya luas ditutupi tirai berwarna merah darah.

Ketika melangkah memasuki ruangan di balik pintu besar itu, suara petikan gitar terdengar. Siapakah yang memainkannya? _Jreng jreng—_begitu bunyinya, seperti _backsound_ dari film-film latin. Seseorang yang duduk di sofa besar, menggelar lebar kakinya. _Jreng jreng_—menggigit tusuk gigi setelah memasang topi cokelat ala koboinya.

Suara seruputan juga terdengar—_slurrp slurp_—yang semakin terdengar cepat—_slurpp sluurpp pppp slurrrpp_—dan panjang—_slurrrrrrppp. _Asalnya dari sisi ruangan sebelah kanan dekat perapian. Beberapa gelas plastik bertempat di atas meja. Entahlah, seperti ada bayangan seseorang di sana.

Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda berkacamata sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Menghasilkan suara—_crrrr crrrr_—seperti gemericik bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari ketinggian. Terkadang, posisinya berpindah-pindah dari pojok ke tengah, dan tengah ke pojok. Ia terus berjalan sepanjang pinggiran tembok.

Lalu, suara kayu-kayu ringan yang saling berbenturan—_Ctak! Ctak!—_menyusun irama konsisten dalam ruangan. Jari-jari pucat seseorang tengah memindahkan kayu-kayu berukuran kecil itu tiap menitnya—_Ctak! Ctak!_—ditambah dengan dengusan puas. Orang itu duduk di sebelah utara tepat menghadap ke pintu. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja kayu jati tebal yang mirip meja kerja. Di sisi kirinya, bertempat manis sebuah telepon unik berwarna hitam.

Alisnya menyernyit. Pemuda raksasa itu meletakkan plastik jumbonya di atas meja besar di tengah ruangan. Setelah mengedar pandangan kesana kemari, ia menggendikkan bahu dan kemudian duduk di sofa samping pemuda ala koboi bergaya. Ia mulai memakan cemilan yang berada didalam plastik.

Lagi, sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara-suara aneh yang terdengar.

_(—Jreng jreng—Tet tet tot trrr—crrr crrr—slurrrp slurrrp—ctak! ctak!—jreng jreng—crrr crrr—cuaca di kota Tokyo saat ini sedang cerah, cocok untuk para muda mudi yang ingin berkencan—crrr crrr—ctak! ctak!—sluurrrp slurrrp—AUWOUWOUWOUWOUWOOO~!—crrr crrr—Kraus Kraus—sluuurp—ctak!—ULALA ULALA ULALA~!—grauk grauk—ctak!—slurrrp sluuurp—Shala Shala Gamushara, KUROKOCCHI~!—)_

EH?

"Tetsu! Hentikan mengganti-ganti channel radionya! Kepalaku pusing! Apalagi lagu yang terakhir!" teriak manusia yang paling redup disana seraya membuang topi koboi yang dipakainya. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' hanya—eh? dimana dia berada?

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Aomine-kun," sapa orang yang ada disebelahnya. Suara seruputan—_sluuurp_—terdengar tepat di telinga—sepertinya, memang sengaja diseruput didepan telinga orang itu; Aomine—membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Uwah! Jangan mengagetkanku, Tetsu! Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?"

"Aku."

Mereka berdua menoleh pada tangan yang mengacung—tangan seseorang yang duduk di sebelah utara. Siapakah dia? Sejak kapan radionya berpindah ke tempat orang itu duduk?

"—kenapa? Kalian mau protes?"

Keduanya bungkam seribu bahasa, bersinergi melakukan gerakan kepala mengangguk memaklumi.

"—lagipula, aku bosan dengan musik dan berita yang diputar di radio. Lebih baik diganti-ganti, jadi menarik, bukan? _Remix_."

Sekali lagi, kepala keduanya bersinergi mengangguk memaklumi. Biarkanlah si kepala merah mau melakukan apa. _Mau jadi DJ mendadak juga boleh, terserah deh_—pikir mereka.

Suara gemericik air kembali terdengar. Apalagi kalau bukan berasal dari pemuda berambut hijau yang sejak tadi berjalan sepanjang tembok—tak lupa, menghadap tembok dan memunggungi teman-temannya. Suara gemericiknya membuat suasana menjadi tenang sekaligus heran. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda lumut itu sih?

_(—Sebuah sapi ditemukan tewas di sebuah toko kue—aku mencintaimu~—)_

"Shintarou, sejak tadi kau sedang apa? Berjalan menghadap tembok," tanya si kepala merah yang masih sibuk memainkan kedua tangannya—satu di papan Shogi, satu lagi di tombol putar channel radio.

(—_Ouwowowowo_—)

Pemuda itu—Midorima Shintarou—membalikkan tubuhnya. Kacamata yang biasa dipakainya sedikit berembun, membuatnya salah memandang ke arah penanya yang ada di sisi kirinya—ia malah tengok ke kanan tempat si raksasa Ungu makan.

(—_sebuah pabrik makanan diketahui dijarah para wanita jejadian di tengah malam—sunyi senyap dan kesepian_~ _owuwowo_—)

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Ia menyodorkan sebuah benda pada si ungu; sebuah wadah penyiram tanaman berukuran kecil, "—aku sedang menyirami kaktus perliharaanku _nodayo_." Berpasang mata beralih pada tanaman-tanaman yang berjejer sepanjang tembok—sengaja di tempatkan di sana untuk hiasan, begitu katanya.

"Bersihkan dulu kacamatamu, Shintarou."

(—_Kamiya Hiroshi to Ono Daisuke no Dear Girls Stories~~~*_—)

**[*Note : Acara radio Seiyuu-nya Akashi dan Midorima; lol]**

Segera, ia meletakkan penyiram tanaman di lantai dan mulai membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Akashi, berhenti mengganti channel radionya, membuatku sulit mendengar suaramu yang asli _nodayo_."

Ia berdeham sejenak, melegakan tenggorakan. "_Shikatanai na_," Si kepala merah Akashi mendengus dan—_Konbanwa Kamiya Hiroshi desu~ __**pip**_—mematikan radionya, kemudian menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "…dimana Ryouta?"

Si raksasa ungu—Murasakibara—masih sibuk makan dan tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Akashi, sedangkan yang lain hanya menggendikkan bahu bersamaan kecuali satu orang—eh? dimana dia?

"Akashi-kun, Kise-kun bilang dia ada keperluan dan akan segera kembali," tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi keheningan ditambah bonus seruputan minuman rasa Vanilla. Jemari Akashi yang baru saja ingin mengambil bidak Shogi yang sedang dimainkannya jadi urung melanjutkan.

"Tetsuya, jangan muncul tiba-tiba di depan mejaku. Kau membuat bayangan di papan Shogi-nya."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Tiba-tiba—_GEBRAK!_—pintu digebrak kencang. Membuat—_DOR!_ Hatiku kacau; maksudnya hati mereka kacau. Semuanya menoleh penuh emosi dan nafsu pada pintu yang dibuka seseorang. Melihat rambut keemasannya, membuat semua menghela nafas lelah dan kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing, sedangkan pemuda berambut biru langit berusaha menghilangkan keberadaannya segera dari sana.

"KUROKOCCHI~" suaranya menggema di seluruh bagian ruangan; bahkan Aomine saja sudah menutup telinganya. Kedua tangannya sudah mengibas-ngibaskan ke udara benda yang dibawanya, "—_nee nee_, _mite mite_, aku mendapatkan desain baru untuk ini!"

"_Uruse yo, Baka_! Datang-datang membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah!"

"Aominecchi! Dimana Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak tau, cari saja sendiri."

"Eeeh? Padahal aku mau menunjukkan desain baru _boxer_-ku! _Hora, mite!_" _Boxer_ tak berdaya itu pun disodorkan pada Aomine. Ia ingin menunjukkan model terbaru dari _boxer_ favoritnya yaitu, "—sekarang, ada foto Kurokocchi di bagian bokongnya-_ssu_! Bagus kan~?"

Aomine menatap jijik pada seonggok benda di hadapan wajahnya. Ia dihadapkan dengan foto editan Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum nakal—diyakini benar-benar rekayasa teknologi—tepat di bagian bokong pakaian dalam itu. Sejenak, Aomine menampar wajahnya sendiri karena kelakuan rekannya yang satu ini.

"Kasihan Kuro-chin, wajahnya diduduki pantat Kise-chin."

"Kise, kau menjijikan _nodayo_."

Pakaian dalam nista itu pun dipeluk rapat si pemilik yang berwajah manyun. Menghentak-hentak kakinya seperti anak kecil kebelet pipis. Mulutnya bergetar bersiap-siap melakukan konser _rock_ tunggal.

"KALIAN JAHAT-SSU! INI TIDAK AKAN KUPAKAI! KUROKOCCHI ITU IMUT MANA MUNGKIN WAJAHNYA KUPANTATI!"

_Jeduak!_—entah dari mana ada suara debum keras di lantai. Semua berusaha mencari siapa pelakunya tetapi tidak terlihat seorang ataupun bayangan yang kira-kira membuat suara gaduh seperti baru saja jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

"Ryouta."

Suara gaduh terabaikan karena dinginnya udara tiba-tiba menjamah tengkuk mereka.

"A-A-Ada apa, Akashicchi?" tanyanya takut-takut, bisa saja peliharaannya yang menancap manis di atas meja melayang ke arahnya.

"Simpan _boxer_ itu di kamarmu, lalu duduk—" Ia menunjuk pojok ruangan penuh dengan kaktus Midorima, "—di pojok sana dan tutup mulut berisikmu dengan kedua tangan."

"_Hai._"

Kini, hidup seseorang itu—Kise Ryouta—yang bisu hanya akan ditemani kaktus berduri milik Midorima. Semua telah usai.

Inilah kehidupan di _Akashi's Detective Agency_. Diisi oleh orang-orang konyol yang berkumpul di suatu ruangan besar yang diyakini sebagai ruang kantor mereka—meskipun sesungguhnya, jika ditilik, ruangan itu merupakan ruang keluarga rumah tersebut—sedangkan lantai dua rumah tersebut adalah tempat tinggal dan kamar mereka masing-masing. Alasan mengapa mereka ikut tinggal di dalam rumah itu adalah karena si dalang utama, siapalagi kalau bukan _founder_ _Akashi's Detective Agency _yaitu Akashi Seijuuro, menginginkan ketersediaan agen-agennya—intinya sih, kalau ia butuh, tidak usah repot-repot menunggu ditambah lagi mereka bisa dijadikan budak yang setia.

Hal yang aneh juga terjadi pada kantor mereka. Kantor mereka bertempat di kawasan perumahan yang dikelilingi oleh rumah-rumah biasa. Sekali lagi, hal itu disebabkan oleh Akashi. Ia ingin keberadaan kantor mereka tidak mudah dilacak keberadaannya sehingga pilihan terbaik adalah membuat kantor mereka berada dalam kawasan perumahan biasa yang tidak akan dicurigai orang lain. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia malah memasang papan nama kantor mereka di depan rumah bahkan dengan efek berkilat yang membuat siapapun menyadarinya dengan mudah. Apalagi dengan bonus ukuran rumah itu yang terlalu megah, malah semakin menambah kecurigaan warga sekitar. Entah apa maunya, agen-agen itu hanya bisa pasrah, lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk menerima kegilaan jalan pikirannya.

Di saat senggang seperti hari ini—kebetulan tidak ada salah satu agen pun yang ditugaskan—mereka akan berkumpul di ruang keluarga (baca : ruang kantor). Hanya sekedar mengobrol, bermain sendiri, menonton televisi, atau bertengkar—kalau dipikir, mereka itu orang dewasa atau anak-anak?—semua itu dilakukan karena bosan menunggu bos mereka yang tidak juga memberikan perintah kerja. Yah, meskipun harus diakui mereka malas bekerja. Sedangkan si bos dari tadi malah sibuk dengan Shogi-nya dan kadang sibuk memutar-mutar channel radio.

Baru saja pukul sebelas pagi tetapi belum ada juga perintah—_kriiing kriiing_—ah, bunyi telepon. Mendengar dengungan suara itu, wajah para agen mulai menengang. Menatap horror pada telepon yang berdering, terutama Aomine. Ini dia saat yang menakutkan bagi mereka; Telepon berdering tanda adanya pekerjaan dan mereka tidak bisa bersantai lagi!

(—_kriiing kriiiing_—)

Akashi mendelik tajam pada telepon di sisi kirinya. Memincingkan mata jeli pada benda berisik itu. Dengan efek_ slow motion_ yang dibuat-buat, tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat gagangnya. Mata hetero Akashi semakin memincing di setiap inci gerakan tangannya yang mulai mendekati gagang telepon. Sang agen berkulit hitam mulai gelisah. Ia menarik-narik frustasi rambutnya, mulai bergumam-gumam, "Nooooo! Tidaaaak! Jangaaaan!" membuat teman-temannya semakin resah.

Suasana semakin tegang ketika tangan Akashi mencapai gagang telepon itu. Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi! Telepon itu akan diangkat olehnya! Tidak! Aomine menutup telinganya. Midorima berdengus sok tidak memperdulikan—sedikit melirik penasaran pada Akashi. Nafsu makan Murasakibara bertambah sampai-sampai ia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam plastik jumbo berisi cemilan, mencari apakah cemilannya masih ada. Kise Ryouta mengobrol dan mengadu pada kaktus mengenai nasibnya, sedangkan Kuroko tidak ditemukan keberadaannya—padahal ia sedang duduk di dekat perapian sembari menyeruput sisa _Vanilla Milkshake_ tetapi, "_Sluuurp. Perrp_. Ah, habis."

(—_kriiing kriiiing_—)

Bunyi telepon masih setia mengisi ruangan. Tangan Akashi yang sudah mencapai telepon tetap terdiam. Kedua matanya sudah sangat memincing hingga membuatnya semakin sipit. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan. Lalu—

(—_kriiing kriii_—)

—gagang telepon diangkat. Disimpan manis di telinganya. Aomine sudah pingsan. Yang lain, menahan nafas. Bibir sang bos akhirnya bergerak mengucap, "_Konnichiwa, Akashi's Detective Agency_ dengan Akashi disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" dengan suara yang amat terlalu ramah.

Aomine bangkit dari pingsannya dan berbisik, "_Deta_! Resepsionis." Hal inilah yang membuatnya frustasi; mendengar suara ramah seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang _henshin_ menjadi resepsionis dan _costumer care_. Ternyata ia frustasi bukan karena pekerjaan akan datang dan tidak bisa lagi bersantai. Namun, rasa gelisahnya hilang karena suara Akashi berubah drastis ditambah wajah yang menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, segera bawa informasinya ke sini."

Telepon ditutup. Percakapan berakhir dalam hitungan detik. Sedangkan deskripsi dan frustasi yang diderita Aomine terasa panjang. Dalam hitungan detik pula, pintu kembali digebrak seseorang. Di sana muncul seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan wajah cengengesan.

"Yo semuanya~! Halo, Shin-chan~"

"Takao?"

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri orang yang baru saja datang. Semuanya refleks menoleh pada si pemuda berambut merah.

"Bagaimana Kazunari?"

Bergantian, menoleh pada orang yang disebut Kazunari.

"Sudah kudapatkan. Semuanya."

"Kerja bagus. Kemarikan berkasnya dan bawa dia ke sini."

"Siap."

Pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah itu bergegas pergi keluar ruangan setelah menyerahkan berkas yang dibawanya. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semenit kemudian, pemuda itu kembali sembari menggandeng seseorang yang berteriak heboh. Para agen dalam ruangan mengedip kebingungan.

"Lepaskan aku! Mau dibawa kemana sih!" teriak orang yang digandengnya itu. Jika dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya ia adalah seorang wanita (terlihat juga dari ukuran dadanya—kata Aomine), sedangkan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena kepalanya dikarungi—EH?—dan tak lupa, kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali.

Midorima mulai memanas. Menghadap sang bos dengan tatapan heran kemudian menggeram kesal, "AKASHI! Kau menculik klien kita lagi?!"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja."

"Tentu saja katamu?! Kita adalah agen detektif, bukan? Seharusnya kita menyelamatkan orang dan mengurangi catatan kasus kriminal! Tetapi, apa yang selalu kau lakukan setiap ada klien? Kau malah berbuat kriminal dengan menculik mereka _nodayo_!"

Tawaan mengejek mengudara.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Shintarou."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!"

Para manusia yang ada disana hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua orang yang terkenal akrab itu—karena satu-satunya Midorima yang bisa bermain Shogi bersama si bos. Argumentasi kembali terjadi diantara mereka karena kebiasaan Akashi menculik klien mereka. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan sang klien pun diperlakukan sembarangan—semaunya si bos. Benar-benar _service_ yang mengerikan.

"Semua itu demi keselamatan agensi kita, Shintarou. Aku menugaskan Kazunari menculik mereka agar mereka tidak tau keberadaan tempat ini. Jadi, tidak ada satupun klien yang mengetahui sehingga kebocoran informasi tidak akan terjadi. Cukup mereka ketahui ruangan ini tetapi jalan menuju kesini mereka tidak tau," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan raut wajah bangga, tak lupa, memainkan Hasami-chan yang siap mengambil korban. Kemudian, kembali ditatapnya manik hijau pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, "—lagipula, ini untuk efisiensi waktu."

Intinya sih, Akashi tidak mau menunggu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pasang papan nama kantor kita di depan rumah!"

Punggung pemuda itu ditepuk-tepuk oleh Murasakibara dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya—mungkin?—atau karena ia mau meminta cemilan pada Midorima? Ya, Midorima kadang berprofesi menjadi penjaga ruangan penyimpan makanan.

"Sudahlah, ini buang-buang waktu, Shintarou. Nah, Kazunari, jelaskan."

Ia membimbing si wanita menuju sofa duduk tanpa melepaskan ikatan dan karungnya. Wanita itu masih saja berisik seperti ibu-ibu. Aomine berusaha mendekati sang wanita, mencari kesempatan melihat dari dekat ukurannya—mumpung wajahnya ditutup jadi dia tidak tau—tetapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu memukul kepalanya. Sewaktu dicari ia tidak tau siapa yang memukulnya.

Pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari berdiri diantara mereka. Ia adalah salah satu anggota pencari informasi terbaik yang dimiliki oleh _Akashi's Detective Agency_. Kemampuan kedua mata elang membuatnya dengan mudah mencari keberadaan seseorang dan mencari tau tentang identitas mereka. Biasanya, informasi yang didapat akan diberikan langsung pada Akashi berupa berkas-berkas. Selain mencari infomasi, ia juga ditugaskan untuk menculik klien. Entah dengan cara apa, semua itu diserahkan pada Takao. Salah satu alasan lain Akashi merekrutnya adalah karena ia jago mengendarai gerobak keliling sebagai alat transportasi. Keefisienan waktu sangat dibutuhkan disini, sehingga Takao sangat diandalkan. Kantor mereka bertempat pada kawasan sehat bebas kendaraan bermotor, oleh karena itulah, orang yang bisa dengan cepat membawa informasi beserta klien menggunakan alat transportasi tak bermotor adalah Takao Kazunari. Begitulah kira-kira adanya, mohon dimaklumi.

Saat ini, Akashi sedang membaca berkas yang dibawa Takao. Sedangkan si pencari informasi sibuk mengatakan apa yang ia dapat pada agen lainnya. Kasus yang ia bawa kali ini terdengar tidak terlalu rumit. Sang klien merupakan seorang istri dari staff kepolisian Jepang. Perempuan itu mengakui bahwa sang suami bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini—sering pulang lebih malam dari biasanya bahkan kadang menghubungi orang asing diam-diam. Kecurigaannya bertambah ketika tiba-tiba saja, sang suami membeli rumah baru—ia mengaku tak sengaja melihat surat tanah dan gedungnya. Beberapa dugaan mulai menghampiri otaknya. Dugaan utamanya adalah suaminya berselingkuh bahkan telah memiliki wanita lain dan membelikan rumah baru.

"Hei, jadi ini kasus perselingkuhan begitu? Kita agen detektif_, Please_," ceplos Aomine begitu selesai mendengar informasi dari Takao.

Kise masih berbisik dengan kaktus takut ketahuan Akashi. Suara seruputan dan kunyahan tidak terdengar lagi. Midorima memijat keningnya sejak mendengar kata-kata 'suami bertingkah aneh', ia sudah mengira kasus aneh seperti ini yang akan mereka hadapi.

"_Maa_, aku sih mengikuti instruksi dari Akashi saja," sahut Takao dengan tawaan khasnya. Membuat orang yang dibicarakan mengabaikan berkas dan menatap mereka semua. Aura aneh kembali menguar. Semuanya menelan ludah.

"Kazunari, lepaskan ikatan klien kita."

Menggunakan insting kuat seorang pembantu, Takao dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah Akashi. Dibukanya karung dan tali yang membelenggu Sang Klien, mengekspos wajahnya yang cantik dihiasi rambut _pinkish_.

"Imayoshi Satsuki, _desu ne_?" Akashi bertanya sopan, memastikan. Wanita itu mengangguk, meski masih bingung dengan situasi disekitarnya. Namun, karena sejak tadi ia mendengarkan maka kepanikan telah sirna dari benaknya. "—Suami anda, Imayoshi Souichi, benar?" Kembali mengangguk.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya khawatir. Ditambah lagi, sejak tadi ia dipandangi oleh pemuda pelangi tak dikenal—walaupun yang ia lihat hanya pemuda berambut merah, biru tua, hijau, ungu dan hitam, lalu ada satu blonde dipojokan. Seingatnya, ia hanya menghubungi agensi dan bicara langsung dengan Akashi sehingga ia hanya mengenali suara Akashi. Tak pernah menyangka tiba-tiba saja ia dibopong ke sini dalam waktu singkat. "—jadi, kau, Akashi?"

"Benar. Maaf tiba-tiba membawa anda ke sini. Tenang saja, Kazunari akan mengantar anda pulang. Langsung menuju topik, bisa anda katakan apa yang harus kami selidiki secara spesifik?"

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki apa benar suamiku berselingkuh dan tujuan ia membeli rumah itu. Aku tau, kalau wajahnya memang licik dan seperti rubah tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan selingkuh, apa kurangnya diriku uhuhuhuhu," dan, wanita itu pun menangis berlebihan. Aomine berusaha menenangkannya dan sedikit mengintip—sekali lagi, entah dari mana pukulan ia dapatkan.

"Sepertinya, anda terlalu cepat menduga bahwa suami anda selingkuh. Apa ada bukti konkrit?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. Merogoh sesuatu yang ia bawa di kantung _coat_-nya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink.

"Aku menemukan ini di baju suamiku. Kurasa, ini milik selingkuhannya."

Diambilnya benda itu oleh Akashi. Ia memperhatikan seksama sapu tangan cerah itu. Tak lama, ia menoleh pada sudut ruangan yang suram dan memanggil seseorang, "Ryouta."

Kaget, Kise berbalik, dimana kedua tangannya masih menangkup dimulutnya. Ia berbicara namun tidak ada yang mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau boleh bicara tanpa kedua tangan itu sekarang," lega, Kise melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi dengan riang gembira karena merasa ia dibutuhkan sekarang. Setelahnya, Akashi menyodorkan sapu tangan itu pada Kise dan berkata, "—Ryouta. Tirulah kemampuan Nigou dan endus baunya."

Lalu, senyuman secerah mentarinya berubah menggelap.

"_PERFECT COPY_-KU BUKAN UNTUK MENIRU HAL SEPERTI ITU, AKASHICCHI~!"

Seisi ruangan menggempar karena teriakan Kise. Telinga Akashi saja sudah mengiang-ngiang. Bahkan Kuroko yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat keberadaannya sekarang menjadi nyata karena kaget dengan teriakan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Nigou adalah anjing peliharaan Kuroko. Nigou sedang dalam masa perawatan diri di rumah sakit hewan sekarang.

"Ahhh, Kurokocchi~ Mereka semua jahat padaku! Tolong aku!" Tanpa basa basi, Kise menerjang Kuroko hingga ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

Akashi menghela nafas berat.

"Ryouta. Sebaiknya, kau memang bicara dengan kaktus saja sana."

Ah. Ternyata, Akashi mengetahuinya. Sejak tadi, Kise mengadu tentang dirinya pada kaktus-kaktus Midorima.

Pada akhirnya, dengan banyak pertimbangan, Akashi memutuskan menerima kasus tersebut. Sang klien pun dipulangkan ke rumahnya oleh Takao—tak lupa, tangannya kembali terikat dan kepalanya ditutupi karung. Sebelum klien pulang, pemuda heterokromatik itu sempat mengancam si klien mengenai pembayaran, katanya, "Kalau anda tidak membayar mahal, maka karung diatas kepala anda itu akan tertebas Hasami-chan. Tak perlu khawatir, kepala anda masih berada di dalam karungnya." Sang klien pun dipulangkan dengan keadaan trauma mendalam karenanya.

Sang bos kembali pada tempat duduknya. Menghiraukan anak buahnya yang mengoceh tentang kasus tak penting kali ini. Selama setengah jam, Akashi hanya terdiam sembari memainkan Shogi sendirian. Capek, para agen-agen itu kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing, menunggu perintah. Tiba-tiba saja—_ctik!_—suara jentikan jari terdengar, lalu, panggilan dikumandangkan, "—berkumpul, _Angels_!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil begitu, Akashi!"

"Tidak usah banyak protes, Daiki," lanjutnya sembari mengelus Hasami-chan. Aomine melonggarkan kerah kemejanya sendiri. _Kurasa orang ini benar-benar terobsesi menjadi Charlie_—gumamnya dalam hati.

Perhatian mereka tertuju pada bos berkepala merah. Berkali-kali menelan ludah karena elusan sayang yang ia lakukan pada gunting tercinta.

"Aku menugaskan Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya untuk kasus kali ini. Siapkan semua alat yang dibutuhkan dan segera berangkat ke TKP."

"Hah?"

"Untuk langkah pertama adalah selidiki rumah baru itu."

Aomine dan Kise mulai bertengkar karena mereka tidak mau ditugaskan bersama. Sedangkan Kuroko sibuk memperbaiki sabuk celananya, karena ia takut celananya melorot saat bertugas. Tubuhnya memang butuh asupan gizi. Mereka juga masih protes dengan kasus aneh kali ini, meskipun mereka sudah sering menjalani kasus aneh tapi kasus kali ini benar-benar tidak penting. Mencari tahu apakah orang itu selingkuh? Kenapa harus lewat agen detektif? Konyol sekali. Tetapi, Akashi tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, ia hanya memerintah seperti itu jadi mereka terpaksa menerimanya—setelah diancam. Alasan yang berada di otak mereka adalah Akashi mau menerimanya karena bayaran yang mahal—ya, memang selalu begitu.

Setelah persiapan selesai, trio dahsyat siap menjalankan tugas. Menggunakan setelan bermerk dan kacamata hitam, mereka bertiga membuka pintu ruangan itu, bersiap melangkah menuju tantangan. Sekejab, angin sejuk datang entah dari mana, menyapu rambut mereka sehingga bergoyang ke sana kemari, memberikan efek dramatis untuk para agen yang akan bertugas.

"Semoga kalian selamat di jalan," ucap Murasakibara sembari melayangkan sapu tangan putih ditambah tebaran bunga kamboja.

Akashi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menunjuk ke arah masa depan.

"_Saa_. Laksanakan,_ Angels_!"

"Siap!" teriak mereka berbarengan dan dilanjutkan oleh Aomine, "—dan jangan panggil _Angels_!"

Mereka pun berangkat dengan membawa peralatan seadanya di balik jas mereka. Penuh eksistensi dan gaya, mereka menyusuri lika-liku kota dengan berjalan kaki—lebih tepatnya, mereka berjalan kaki hanya sampai depan kompleks perumahan karena ingat kan? Kompleks tempat mereka tinggal adalah kompleks bebas kendaraan bermotor, sisanya mereka menaiki taksi; mungkin.

"Akashi. Kau benar-benar konyol. Kasus seperti ini saja kau terima," ucap si rambut hijau. Tangannya sibuk kembali menyirami sisa tanaman kaktus peliharaannya. Ia takut kaktusnya kehabisan persediaan air karena sejak tadi disuruh mendengarkan bualan Kise Ryouta. Sedangkan Murasakibara, entah ada dimana dia, mungkin mencari makanan karena cemilannya habis.

"Nyonya itu ingin membayar mahal, apa salahnya? Daripada tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali. Lagipula, kurasa, kasus kali ini akan menjadi beban berat bagi Daiki."

Dahi itu menyernyit dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seringaian muncul seketika, setelah berkas yang ia baca kembali dimasukkan pada amplopnya.

.

.

.

**Case 1 : To Be Continued..**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ini crack banget yak? Kebanyakan ngalor ngidul gajeh gitu. Sori yak garing pastinya. Huah. Gue gak bakat fic humor kali yak. Pada pusing gak sih sama deskripsinya? Maklum, sempat kehilangan arah. Kalo bingung, bilang ya, nanti diperbaiki! Kayaknya gue demen bgt menistakan mereka dengan keOOCan ya?

Casenya blm dijalankan krn ya gue mau ngejelasin ttg kehidupan mereka dulu baru masuk ke case. Sip, dipastikan si nyonya itu adalah Momoi tapi dia udah nikah sama Imayoshi. Huahahaha! Dan, anggap mereka gak kenal sama Momoi ya! Oia, jangan ngarep macem2 ya. Ini fic gajeh abis loh! Bukan fic serius! Sumpah! Tp gue akan berusaha ttep membuat sesuatu yg oke di casenya. Semoga berhasil! Ini fic percobaan banget sih! Gue pny byk ide gila sih tapi menuangkannya dalam bentuk humor itu susah banget yak! HUH!

Mari, kita bahas review guest : **Anon**-san makasih reviewnya, iya, gue tau kok kagepro cm gak familiar sama chara2nya. Maaf ya sepertinya gue gagal membuat chapter ini. wakakaka. Thanks ya.

Thanks buat yang udah fave, follow bahkan review. Para author yang punya akun dan juga silent readers. Maafkan gue yang gak bisa membuat kalian puas. Sekali lagi, maaf. Mohon kontribusinya, fave, follow dan review juga boleh! Sip, see you next time!


End file.
